gundam_aeonfandomcom-20200215-history
GAT-X103 Buster Gundam
The GAT-X103 Buster Gundam is a prototype artillery mobile suit and adopts the X100-series frame, similar to the one used by the Duel. It was stolen by ZAFT and was piloted by Dearka Elsman. In C.E. 73, it was upgraded into the ZGMF-X8103 Verde Buster Gundam. Technology and Characteristics One of the five mobile suits developed as part of the Earth Alliance's G Project. It has firepower rivalling that of a battleship's, and is meant to provide rear support for the other units and to attack enemy ships or facilities from a distance. As such, its armament consists mainly of powerful ranged weapons, including a gun launcher, a high-energy rifle and two missile pods. The gun launcher and the high energy rifle are power intensive weapons, and as such they are equipped with their own sub-generators. Both of them are also capable of combining to form weapons with higher output which is seemingly caused by the linkage of the sub-generators, what weapon is formed depends on the combination configuration. When it was refitted with the Verde Armor in C.E. 73, it was again designed mainly as an artillery mobile suit and features a set of heavy armament consisting of a beam cannon, a gun launcher, missile launchers and two powerful beam rifles, which also mount bayonets for close combat and hence increase the number of combat situations the MS can handle. To complement the additional weapons, the FCS and sensors system have been improved, which also leads to enhancement in the MS's accurarcy. Other modifications include a new face guard to protect the sensors during close combat and movable thrusters installed on both shoulders to compensate for mobility reduction caused by the increase in weight. Features ;*Phase Shift armor :As with all of the G Project mobile suits, the GAT-X103 Buster is equipped with phase shift armor. When activated the Buster's color is changed from a light grey to a beige scheme with a bit of green and orange mixed in. Phase Shift armor, when activated, renders the Buster immune to physical attacks such as bullets, the GINN sword, or against missiles. However Phase Shift armor continually drains the battery of energy, shortening the mobile suit's combat endurance, and uses up additional energy when it is hit. ;*Variable Phase Shift Armor :An improved version of Phase Shift Armor, VPS armor is capable of automatically changing its strength, as well as color and power consumption in the field, although this must be programmed beforehand. ;*Power Extender :The suit features a "power extender" system to increase battery life. Armaments ;*350mm Gun Launcher :Mounted on the backpack and carried in Buster's right hand when in use. It is a projectile weapon akin to a railgun or linear gun, which uses electromagnetic forces rather than gunpowder to launch its projectiles. In addition to solid shells, the gun-launcher can also fire specialized munitions such as armor-piercing and high explosive rounds. ;*94mm High-energy Rifle :Mounted on the backpack and carried in Buster's left hand when in use. It is a beam weapon similar to the beam rifle, and is the highest caliber energy rifle among those used by other units in the G Project. Its destructive power is above a battleship's beam cannon despite its smaller size. ;*220mm 6-barrel Missile Pod :The Buster is equipped with two 220mm 6-barrel Missile Pods, one in each shoulder, allowing the suit to fire a rain of missiles to destroy enemy units or to stop them from moving closer. ;*Anti-Armor Shotgun :When the High-energy Rifle and Gun Launcher combine, with the Gunlauncher on the front, it forms a very powerful shell-firing Anti-Armor Shotgun. It fires a single stream containing multiple shells that later splits apart, resulting in a scatter shot that damages a wide area. It appears that about four or five shells fired from the Anti-Armor Shotgun is enough to destroy some battleships. ;*Hyper Impulse Long-Range Sniper Rifle :When the High-energy Rifle and Gun Launcher combine, with the High-energy Rifle on the front, it can form a Long-Range Sniper Rifle. This beam cannon type weapon has a very high energy output, firing a larger beam that is capable of penetrating several targets, including battleships, making it the strongest weapon in the Buster Gundam's arsenal. As the name implies, it also features sniping capabilities due to the longer range of the beam. Although the combined forms has higher power, the rate of fire is decreased. ZGMF-X8103 Verde Buster: ;*High-energy beam cannon :An updated version of the Buster's 94mm high-energy beam rifle. It is mounted on the left shoulder. ;*Gun launcher :An updated version of the Buster's 350mm gun launcher. It is mounted on the right shoulder. As the gun launcher and beam cannon are now shoulder mounted, they cannot combine like the original version. ;*Missile launchers :Another weapon taken from the old Buster are the two shoulder mounted 6-tube 220mm multipurpose missile launchers. ;*Composite Bayonette-equipped Beam Rifle :The only new addition to the Verde Buster's armament is a set of two M9009B composite bayonet-equipped beam rifles, which are usually mounted on the hips of the suit but are hand-carried when in use. Each rifle mounts a bayonet at the bottom, which will unfold during close combat and can generates a force field that allows it to penetrate most armor easily. The rifles can be combined into a high ouput double-barrel rifle, which is strong enough to severely damage a space station. The powerful beam produced in this form is guided by the control system within the unfolded bayonets. History